star_crossedfandomcom-20200214-history
What Storm Is This That Blows So
What Storm Is This That Blows So is the tenth episode of Star-Crossed and overall the tenth episode of Season 1. The episode was directed by Norman Buckley and written by Robert Hewitt Wolfe and Yolanda E. Lawrence. Summary A STORM'S BREWING, BUT THE REAL DANGER IS LURKING INSIDE - '''A hurricane suddenly hits the town and everyone is trapped inside the school. Teri drugs Roman, which leaves him very paranoid and very angry. While drugged he says some very hurtful things to Emery that alter their relationship. Taylor convinces Drake that they should go public as a couple. However, when Grayson overhears the couple talking, he blackmails Drake into breaking up with Taylor. Meanwhile, Julia turns to Emery for help after Eva threatens her. Plot The episode begins with a view of the ''Atrian ''ship, still lopsided from it's crashing landing and letting out small smoke vapours into the air. Inside the ship, there is a guard; gun pointed ahead of him and moving through the ship after possibly hearing a noise amongst the wreckage. He steps into what seems like the control room and Teri steps out of the shadows, her own gun pointed at the guard. The guard asks her what she wants but Teri only smiles, before leaning over and kissing him. The kiss lasts for a few seconds before the guard drops down, poisoned by an ''Atrian ''herb that Teri concealed inside her mouth. She breaks through the wrapping that is hiding the controls and sits at one of the main chairs by the desk. Teri begins to work the computer screen, pressing random buttons and causing other screens to pop up before pulling up some sort of geographic map and cranking up some sort of knob. The ship suddenly begins whirring and creating noises as Teri pulls out a phone and tells the person on the other end that it's done. At school, Drake and Roman step out of the sector bus together, chatting animatedly about how Castor ruined their people's trust in Roman. Roman talks about how not everyone in the sector trusts him anymore, due to what had been revealed with Emery, as their relationship is no longer a secret in the Sector. Drake counters his friend by telling him that the ''Hwatab ''and a lot of other ''Atrians ''would still support him, they would oversee the counteraction by ''Humans ''and ''Atrians ''as Roman and Emery have stepped into a whole new level of commitment together. Drake also adds that not all his friends have turned against him, which leads to Roman asking where Teri was as she wasn't on the bus. Drake shrugs and says that she is probably inside. Roman nods and heads in the direction of the school but stops when he spots Teri talking to four men in the ''Atrian ''language. She tells them that she will handle the job inside the school herself, before telling them to leave. Roman stalks towards Teri and grabs her arm, before telling her that he heard what she had said. Teri counters by telling Roman that he should be following Emery around like a lost puppy, which causes Roman to come to the realization that Teri is out to get Emery. He tells her to stay away from her, his voice firm and his gaze steady. Inside the school, Roman follows Teri and she heads to her locker as Roman stares her down from a short distance away. Emery appears, a small smile dancing on her face and greets Roman before motioning towards their secret hide-out. Roman glances at Teri once more, before following behind Emery; the urge to be alone with her stronger than ever. Inside the cleaning closet, Emery holds both of Roman's hands and they talk about how Castor might be trying to stop the integration program, to which Roman replies that he will never let that happen - not after what they've been through with all the terrorist attacks and keeping away from each other. Roman says that they can handle his uncle to which Emery smiles and Roman bends down to kiss her. They kiss for a short while, before the door is cranked open and Julia steps inside to find Roman and Emery crowded together, trying to hide. Julia tells them that they can come out as every one already knew about their relationship due to a leaked video of their kissing footage from the Sector. Emery and Roman look awkwardly at each other. In the cafeteria, Roman, Emery and Julia step inside; trying their best to avoid the meaningful stares of their fellow classmates as they judged them over a decision they both chose to make. Two boys approach Roman and Emery and one of them tells Roman that he is having Grayson's sloppy seconds for lunch - meaning that he has taken Emery, who happened to be Grayson's ex-girlfriend. Roman clenches his teeth and steps forward to hurt the guy, but Emery wraps her arm around his own and pulls him back; gesturing that he is not worth it. The other boy tells Emery that she is willing to get with anyone or ''anything ''no matter what species they are, but Taylor pushes herself in front of the guy and schools him by telling him that he cannot get any girl for any species anyway. Cast Main Cast *Aimee Teegarden as Emery Whitehill *Matt Lanter as Roman *Malese Jow as Julia Yeung *Titus Makin Jr. as Lukas Parnell *Grey Damon as Grayson Montrose *Natalie Hall as Taylor *Chelsea Gilligan as Teri *Greg Finley as Drake *Brina Palencia as Sophia Recurring Cast TBA Songs TBA Quotes :Drake: I don't wan't this.' :'Taylor: What are you talking about?' :'Drake: After seeing everything that Roman and Emery have to deal with.. I can't. I'm sorry, it's over.' :*Drake walks away. Taylor grabs him*'' :Taylor: Drake..wait! I know that it's not supposed to be easy, but some things are worth fighting for, aren't they? :Drake: Yeah, they are... I just don't think you and me are worth fighting for. :*Drake walks away* :---- :Taylor: Do you think that I'm the kind of girl that's worth fighting for? :Sophia: I think you're the kind of girl people go to war for. :---- :Emery: Drugged or not. You are right, I'm your weakness and I don't want be. :Roman: What are you saying? :Emery: That maybe we shouldn't be together. :Roman: Hey, don't say that! We have been through so much, we can get through this. :Emery: Maybe someday things will be different, and the world will change. But right now, this is how it has to be. :*Sobbing Emery walks away. Roman grabs her arm* :Roman: Hey, I'm not letting go. :Emery: I have to make the choice... For both of us. :*Emery kissed Roman goodbye* : Gallery Trivia 'Production Notes' *TBA External Links N/A Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Upcoming Content